The Twin Dragon Slayers
by fairyglittercana
Summary: After their loss to Fairy Tail, Sting and Rogue have been at a crossroads. They have to now face their guild members, but they weren't going through it alone right? (Lemon in future chapters)
1. Suffering a Loss

"Thi-Thi-Thi-Thi-This is…Fairy Tail! They beat two dragons!" The announcer shouted in shock, causing the entire crowd to erupt in an uproar. Natsu had just single handedly defeated both Sting and Rogue in a 2 against 1 fight. No one was more shocked than Sting and Rogue. All this time, they'd thought that they had this superior power over first generation dragon slayers like Natsu and Gajeel, two people both of them looked up to while they were growing up. With what little energy he had left, Sting looked up to see Natsu basking in his glory. How Sting loathed him right now, and wished he could actually get up to wipe that smirk off his face. But, that wasn't going to cloud his judgment right now. He looked over to Rogue now, and saw that he was in worse shape than him. The fight really did take a toll on them.

Beaten and broken, Sting and Rogue were forced to pick themselves up in the arena. No one in their guild came to help them, and they weren't surprised at all to see none of the people from any other guild or anyone who was helping run the tournament come over either. Sting somehow managed to get over to Rogue, who seemed to be having trouble keeping is footing, and gave him some support. Almost all of his weight was now being pressed onto Sting's shoulders, as he limped alongside him to exit the arena. "We…lost…" Was all Rogue could manage to say as they made it to the exit. He was feeling pretty weak and pathetic right now. If he couldn't beat Nastu with Sting on his side, what hope was there that he could defeat, or even put up a decent fight against Gajeel.

"I know, Rogue. We'll get them next time." Sting tried to reassure his partner. Rogue wasn't really one to seem so defeated, but then again, he couldn't really blame him. Sting didn't even know how to feel about this whole mess. He was supposed to be a part of the strongest guild in all of Fiore, and now he's in a state like this? Pathetic, truly pathetic. He knew that things were not going to be well for him or Rogue when they meet up with their guild master. He had a feeling that Rogue knew that too, and even if he didn't, Sting wasn't going to talk about it. He just needed to get him and Rogue back and patched up, that was his only priority right now.

When they made it all the way out of the arena, they made it to the medical room. The nurses were surprisingly kind, even though it didn't really matter this Sting or Rogue right now. There was already so much on their mind, that they didn't realize that they were already done. They were all bandaged, and most of their wounds were treated, and the nurses left to go see if there was anyone else that need help recovering. Rogue and Sting just sat in their beds thinking to themselves. A good 10 minutes passed by before one of them said something. Rogue looked up and over towards Sting, saying his name to get his attention, and soon enough returned his gaze. Rogue quickly broke that eye contact and looked away, but continued to talk. "We really screwed up didn't we…?"

Sting could hear the concern in his voice. He knew that neither one of them wanted to deal with anyone from their guild. After what happened with their former member, Yukino, they could only imagine what their punishment could be. He wasn't one to comfort anyone, but Sting could see that Rogue really needed it. He got up from his bed, and made his way over to Rogue's bed, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it. If master is pissed, just remember that you're not going through this alone." Sting didn't really know what he was saying, but he thought saying anything would make Rogue feel even a little bit better. Since his head was down, and his signature hairstyle was covering most of his face, Sting couldn't tell if what he said made him feel better or worse. But, before he could find out, they got an…unexpected guest.

"Well isn't that sweet." Sting and Rogue looked up to the entrance to see Minerva standing in the doorway. She was giving them her same old look, and smug smirk with judging eyes starting right into their eyes.

"Miss!" Sting said is surprise, stepping away from Rogue purely on instinct. Rogue was kind of at a loss at the sudden lack of contact from Sting, but he had to let it go for now. Minerva isn't one to just come for a visit. She just loved seeing people suffer, whether they were in their guild or not. They both could tell that she was there to gloat, and actually, neither would be surprised if that was the case.

"That was an…interesting little match you two had there, now wasn't it? Can't believe that just one dragon slayer was able to beat the two of you. Truly impressive." She smirked. There was no sense of sympathy in her voice at all. She really wanted to make them feel worse than they already were. It was a good thing that Sting just said one thing to try and cheer Rogue up. If he said more, it would have been all for not the second Minerva showed up. "You know you two can't stay in here forever, and Father is just _dying _to talk to you two. So, let's go." Minerva said pointing to the door. She wasn't going to wait for them, and it would most likely end worse for them if they didn't arrive back with Minerva. So Rogue got up from out of his bed, and walked with Sting back to their guild.

Rogue was still looking pretty down about what was most likely going to happen. Sting tried his best to cheer him up a little, but was limited because he knew anything he said was going to be heard and mocked by Minerva. Luckily though, her back was to them, so he had some room to do something. Rogue was a fellow third generation dragon slayer, one of the only ones that existed anymore, so that alone gave Sting a sort of unspoken bond with him. Over time they grew closer, as their goals and dreams were more similar than either of them could imagine. So seeing Rogue like this, more depressed looking than usual, was unsettling. He knew that whatever the master was going to do wasn't going to be good. The only thing he could think to do was to get his mind off of whatever it is that was going to happen. And he had a good idea on what to do. When he knew for sure that Minerva wasn't paying attention to them at all anymore, Sting moved closer to Rogue.

Rogue didn't know what Sting was up to, and looked around to see Sting wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Sting always seemed to do strange and weird stuff, but this was definitely a new one. _What is he thinking?_ Rogue thought to himself, giving Sting a questioning look. He saw that Sting gave him a smirk, and started to move his head closer to Rogue's. He could start to feel Sting's breath against his skin, as he was less than an inch away from his face, their lips almost touching. "Sting what're you-?" Rogue got cut off as Sting captured his lips in a kiss. Rogue's eyes widened in shock, and he would have stopped dead in his tracks, but Sting pulled him to continue walking with him. They held their kiss for a good 10 seconds before Sting broke away, his smirk still on his face. Rogue just looked up at him in disbelief, giving Sting a "what was that just for?" look.

Sting leaned in again, but this time towards his ear, and whispered, ""IF anything gets too bad, just think about that," and patted Rogue's back as they made their way in, to see their fellow guild members. Not one of them could really look them in the eye, they all know that they were in for something big. And then they saw their guild master, looking down at them with a hateful scorn.


	2. Face Off

Sting just sat on his bed, a little bit shaken. He was right when he thought that the master would do something bad and reckless. Sting and Rogue got even more beaten up than they already were, and if their bodies were weaker, then they surely would have been knocked out cold, instead of the wind being knocked out of them. They were both even ready to accept their banishment from the guild. But then, the unthinkable happened. Lector, spoke up for them. Well more like for Sting, but the action still stood. His outburst caused the master to lose his temper even more, and now, Lector was gone. That was all that Sting let stay in his memory. He chose to remember very little after that. All he did know, is that he struck down the master, and Minerva is keeping Lector somewhere. He was shaking with anger. Why did this happen? Why?

Rogue came in, Frosch right behind him, to check in on Sting. He didn't look up from his seat on the bed. He just looked down at the floor, not saying a word to Rogue at all. Frosch was going to say something, but Rogue stopped them. He just looked down, and silently told Frosch to leave the room. Frosch nodded, and left, closing the door behind them.

Rogue went over, closer to Sting, and just looked down at him. The dragon slayer that always had to have the last word, was sitting silently in his bed, his spirit appearing to be broken. "Sting, you have to say something." Rogue said in a calm voice. He knew that what Sting was going through right now was hard, but he had to clear his head. The tournament wasn't over, and having too much on his mind would make it so he'd definitely be a hindrance to the rest of the guild. "How would Lector feel if he saw you like this?"

That was a mistake. If Rogue really wanted to get Sting's attention, he got it now. Mentioning Lector was the last thing he should have done. Sting's gripped his hands tightly, and looked up at Rogue with a glare in his eyes. Rogue was shocked by the look he was getting, and took a step back. He didn't mean to, it was just instinct right now. He usually wasn't afraid of Sting in any way, but Sting was never mad before. "You're right Rogue." His voice wasn't in its usual carefree and happy tone. It was shallow, and cold. He got up from his seat, and started to make his way over to Rogue, who was still backing away from Sting. He knew something was up, and he didn't like where it was going. Then, without warning, Sting gave Rogue a quick and harsh hit to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Rogue dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach, and started to cough as he tried to regain his breath. When his breath started to go back to normal, he looked up at Sting.

He was clearly not happy, and in fact looked furious. Rogue felt shivers running up his spine just by looking at Sting. He went to say something, but before he could get a word out, Sting gave him a kick to the head, sending Rogue straight for the ground. He started to cough again, but this time, a little bit of blood came out, and little drops appeared on the ground. "You know, you're really smart Rogue." The look on Sting's face was showing clear signs that he wasn't the same guy that Rogue knew. He looked somewhat...sadistic. "You were always the more level headed of all of Saber Tooth. But then again, why wouldn't you be? You're a dragon slayer, apart of the strongest guild, and you have Frosch." With each new thing he said, Sting took a step closer to Rogue, who was choosing to stay down on the ground. "You and Frosch..." His covered his eyes when he said that last part. Then, without another word, Sting rolled Rogue onto his back with his foot, and harshly stomped on his chest. Rogue let out a pained groan, as some more blood from his earlier wound dripped out of his mouth. "What makes you two so special?"

Rogue's terror came out again. The hatred in Sting's eyes said it all. He wasn't mad at the master, Natsu, Gajeel, or anyone else at the moment. The one he really hated right now, was him. "Sting, you have got to calm down." He tried to reason with Sting, but when he tried, Sting just gave him another stomp on the chest, pressing down harder than he did before.

"Shut up. You really think you're better than me? Is that it?" What was Sting saying? Of course Rogue didn't think that at all. He thought he was worse than Sting when it came to socializing, or fighting.

"You're wron-"

"I said shut up!" Rogue was ready for another kick, but this time, Sting kneeled down, and picked Rogue up by his throat, holding him up in the air. Rogue struggled for breath, trying everything to make Sting loosen his grip. "What makes you so special? You get to keep your friend, how is that fair. Why?" So that was the problem. He was over reacting to what happened to Lector. Rogue couldn't speak to defend himself. He just acted on instinct to save Frosch, not wanting anything bad to happen to them either. If he knew what was going to happen, he would have gladly tried to help save Lector. Sting needed to know that. But then, Rogue's mind started to go blank. The lack of air in his lungs was starting to make his vision go blurry. Sting was quick to notice, and literally tossed Rogue aside, making him land on the nearby bed. Rogue brought his hand up to his throat, and started to cough once again to get his breath back.

When he looked back up, he saw Sting leaning over him. His legs were on both side of Rogue's, as they were hanging over the edge of the bed. His hands on both sides of Rogue's head, making it so he couldn't really move, even if he wanted to. "What are you doing?" Rogue asked in the calmest voice he had at the moment. He turned so he was on his back now, and looking up at Sting, who at the moment, had a devilish smirk on his face.

"I know you've never been kissed before today Rogue." The sudden statement took Rogue by surprise, and a very faint blush appeared on his face, making him turn away so he wasn't looking Sting in the eye anymore. "And I'm sure there are a few things you've never done before. So, seeing as I lost something, it's only fair if you lose something too."


	3. And So It Begins

Rogue's eyes widened a little when he heard Sting's words. No matter what the other dragon slayer meant, it wasn't going to be good for Rogue, but, he felt the need to ask. "And...what xactly do you want me to lose?" Rogue asked, his voice a little shaky from fear. Sting just laughed a little. Usually he wouldn't find something like this enjoyable, but he did now for some reason. Before he could answer, he heard a faint scratching at the door. Rogue knew what it was, and started to shake a little, and Sting just smirked. It was Frosch, who was waiting outside the door the whole time.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Frosch asked through the door. It was really faint, but both of the dragon slayers could hear her. Sting's eyes widened slightly as he came up with an idea. Rogue didn't even have to guess, he knew what he was thinking.

Acting on instinct, Rogue pushed Sting off of him, and started to rush towards the door. He didn't want to open it, and show Frosch the bruises he most likely was getting, so he just stood there, talking through the door. "I'm fine Frosch. Why don't you just go off somewhere for a while okay." He didn't want Frosch to see him now, or to possibly suffer at the hands of Sting.

"But Frosch is afraid to go anywhere without Rogue. Can't I just come in?" Frosch asked scratching at the door again. Behind Rogue's back, Sting was picking himself up from the little shove. He, again, wasn't happy with Rogue's little actions. But, he thought this would be even more fun. He snuck up behind Rogue, who was trying to convince Frosch to leave, and swiftly placed his hand in front of Rogue's mouth. Rogue let out a few struggling mumbles trying to break out of Sting's grip, but to no avail.

"Don't worry Frosch. Rogue and I are going to be doing something to prepare for the games tomorrow. If you want, you can wait outside and we'll get you when we're done." Sting said, talking through the door. All he heard was a confirmed nod, somehow, and smirked. "You can either lose your V-card, or your little cat. Which one do you want to give up." Sting didn't remove his hand from Rogue's mouth to let him answer. He knew what he was going to say. There's no way he was going to let anything happened to Frosch, which was just fine with Sting. He could feel Rogue shaking in his arms. He was most likely scared beyond belief, with good reason. He enjoyed seeing Rogue express actual emotions, even if it was just of fear. To get more reactions out him, Sting decided to start licking up Rogue's neck, right to under his ear. Rogue wanted to let out a yelp or something, but it just came off as muffled groan, much to Sting's increasing pleasure. "Let's see how long you can keep your voice down." Sting whispered in Rogue's ear and removed his hand from his mouth. He knew that if Rogue made too much noise, Frosch would be worried and come in, which would most likely lead to Sting doing something to them.

Rogue knew this too, and knew better than to go against Sting any farther. Although, keeping his voice down the whole time. He looked down and bit his lip to try and keep quiet as Sting started to lick behind Rogue's ear, nipping at it a little. This was definitely not his first time at doing something like this, but it was for Rogue, and he wasn't particularly in the mood to go easy on him at all. So, Sting reached up and grabbed Rogue by his hair, making him let out a light yelp as he literally dragged Rogue to his bed once again. He tossed Rogue, face down, over the edge of his bed, making it so his back was toward him. "I'm not going to walk you through all of this Rogue, so I don't want to hear any complaining out of you, you hear?" Sting said loud enough for Frosch to hear, but then he leaned down over Rogue and whispered, once again, "But if you cry, I won't stop you. Because I know this will hurt you Rogue."

* * *

Yeah I'm cutting it off here to be half a troll. You guys wanted more, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too much, so here's the start of some lemon. Next chapter I'm going all out.


	4. Final Act

Sorry for the long wait  
But here you guys go, some smut, and no more teasing about it.

Before Sting made another move on Rogue, he thought to himself for a moment. His smirk returning and he backed off of Rogue, standing up and looking down at Rogue, who now had a confused look on his face. "So far I've been doing all of the work _Rogue_. So why not have you do some work." Rogue turned around, a little shaky, not knowing what Sting was really up to. He tried to speak, but the words were caught in his throat. Sting scoffed a little, and sat on the other bed, across from Rogue, leaning back a bit, with his arms propping him up. "Well?"

Rogue picked himself up and was now sitting on his bed as well. He could feel where Sting had hit and kicked him starting to sting a little bit, and could tell that they were already forming bruises. He was afraid that if he said anything that would upset Sting, that there will be more injuries where that came from. Cautious, he finally asked. "And...wh-what do you want me to do?" Rogue could hit himself for stuttering like that, but another time. He had a feeling that the Sting that was here now would just get a kick out of it. It was as if Rogue was changing just like Sting in this whole situation. And he didn't like it one bit.

Out of where, Sting started to laugh, catching Rogue off guard. Did he do something that was funny? "Man, I take back what I said about you being smart Rogue." Sting said, catching his breath from laughing, and then pointed right at Rogue. Rogue flinched slightly, thinking that Sting was going to throw something at him or something along those lines, but nothing happened. "Your clothes. You have too many of them. Strip." That's all he needed to say really. Rogue had a sneaking feeling that's what Sting wanted, and not wanting to suffer any of the consequences, he did as he was told. Still sitting, Rogue started to lift up his shirt to reveal part of his stomach, and slowly up to his chest. He almost took his shirt completely off, when he heard Sting clear his throat, causing him to stop. "You seriously think I have a good view with you sitting down? Stand up." With a sigh, Rogue stood up, finding no reason to argue. Scooting off the bed and standing up, Rogue continued and took off his shirt. His stomach and chest were completely exposed now, and just as he thought, there were some bruises starting to slowly form. He saw Sting examine his half naked body, and gave him one last smirk before getting up himself. "Now see that wasn't so hard was it?" Sting asked as he made his way towards Rogue. When he was right in front of Rogue, he placed his hands on his shoulders and tightened his grip slightly, making Rogue wince a little. "That was good enough for me, so now how about we-" Sting was cut off with Rogue finally fighting back and punching him as hard as he could in the stomach.

Sting's breath was caught in his throat as he stumbled backwards a little bit. Before he could get any kind of word in, Rogue threw another punch, this time to his face, making Sting's head twist to the side and almost falling over. To deliver the final blow, Rogue threw a kick, finally sending Sting backwards and onto the ground. His eyes widened in shock at Rogue's actions. He didn't think that Rogue would ever fight back, he never seemed to be the kind of guy that did that. He reached his hand up to his lip and could feel some blood starting to drip out of his mouth. Sting sat up, and looked up at Rogue, who wasn't looking him in the eye, but he could see him shaking with anger. "...ard..." Rogue said in a low voice.

"Ha? The hell you just say?" Sting said looking up at Rogue with a glare.

"I called you a bastard." Rogue replied finally returning Sting's eye contact. Sting's eyes widened seeing the hatred in Rogue's eyes. He's definitely never seen this side of him before. Rogue walked over to Sting and knelt down and grabbed by the collar and pulled him closer to him. "You really think I'm okay with this side of you? You really think I'm just going to let you do whatever you want? How do you think Lector would feel seeing you like this? If you act like this during the rest of the games, there's no way we're going to win, and we'll never see him again, is that what you want?" His voice was still slightly shaky, but his point was crystal clear, and it seemed to get to Sting. He thought back on what he was doing...what he almost did to Rogue. What had gotten over him? That was a side of him that he wanted to make disappear. He didn't want to experience anything like that again, and he wasn't even on the receiving end of any of what went down, excluding what just happened.

"Rogue I-" Once again he was cut off, but not from a punch this time. His lips were captured in a kiss from Rogue. Not only did he fight back, but he was taking the initiative in making the first move now? Something was taking control of Rogue now, but at least this wasn't all that bad. The kiss didn't last long, as Rogue broke away within a few seconds. For a split second, Sting felt something on his face. He thought it was some more blood, but he was wrong. It was wet, like a tear. But he wasn't crying. He looked up and saw that Rogue had tears falling down his face. Sting didn't blame him, and he didn't want to say anything that might upset the other dragon slayer, so, finally calming himself down, Sting just sat and waited for Rogue to talk again.

"Do you know...how long I waited..." _Waited?_ Sting thought to himself. _Waited for what?_ "For a long time now...I waited to see if I even liked you or not...and then, today...you go and steal my first kiss, and then do all of **that** stuff to me. Do you know how much you've messed with my head...?" Sting could feel Rogue's body actually shake, his grip loosening on Sting's collar. It was fine with Sting, because it gave him more room to move. Sting sat up and pulled Rogue into a hug, letting the other dragon slayer let all of his tears out on his shoulder. After a little while, Rogue wrapped his arms around Sting, and pulled him closer. Rogue was just happy that he didn't have to worry about anymore violence, seeing as Sting seemed to be back to his normal self.

"I'm sorry...Rogue." Sting said in a low voice, putting his hands on Rogue's cheek, pushing him back a little to make him face him, eye to eye. He brushed his hair back, to see all of his face, and he could see that Rogue's eye were starting to get a little blood shot and puffy from all the crying he's been doing. He didn't want to see him cry anymore. "I won't do anything like that ever again. Alright?" He said in a low voice, leaning in to kiss Rogue's forehead. Rogue let out a sigh of relief, seeing that Sting seemed to really mean what he said. "So...why don't I make it up to you?" Sting said as he captured Rogue's lips in a kiss this time around. Rogue was happy to kiss him back, opening his mouth to give Sting more access and making it easier to deepen the kiss. Rogue tightened his grip around Sting's neck when he felt Sting start to stand up, carrying Rogue over to his bed, and gently placing him down on his back. After a little while, Sting broke away from the kiss to catch his breath. He looked down to see Rogue lightly panting, and his face a little flustered. Sting smiled and leaned down to kiss Rogue on the forehead one more time. "I'll be the one that makes you feel better, I promise." Sting said, starting to kiss along Rogue's cheek and jawline, reaching his neck.

Rogue's body shuddered as he felt Sting's, somewhat cold, lips slide along his neck. He could feel him lick along his pulse as he got down closer to Rogue's collar bone. When he could feel Rogue's collar bone with his tongue and lips, he knew he was close to his first target, Rogue's nipple. He left a trail of butterfly kisses towards it, and when he reached it, he bit down at the tip, causing Rogue to instinctively arch his back. He wasn't used to any of this, but by no means does he want it to come to an end. Sting was more than happy at the positive reaction. Not wanting to let the other side of Rogue to feel neglected, Sting reached over and started to pinch and twist his other nipple, causing Rogue to let out a quick light gasp. Sting couldn't help but smirk when he saw Rogue's reactions, as he let some of his saliva drip onto the tip of his now fully perked nipples. Rogue had to bite his lower lip to make sure he didn't let out anymore lewd sounds, but Sting didn't like that one bit. He lifted his head up from Rogue's chest, and looked down at him, giving a small pout.

"Come on, I'm doing all this work and you can't show me you like it? Well, I'll change that soon enough." Before Rogue could ask what he meant, Sting swiftly pulled off the rest of his clothes, leaving his whole body exposed. Rogue could feel his face heating up, as he tried to cover himself up with his hands, not really doing a very good job of it. Sting didn't like the desperate attempt, but he got a little laugh out of it. He reached up and wrapped his arms under Rogue's legs, making them move up towards his chest, and then grabbed Rogue's wrists, and put them on both sides of Rogue's thighs, clearly overpowering him. "Come on Rogue, don't block the view." He teased, looking down at the other Dragon Slayer in the new position. He'd never seen Rogue so exposed and flustered before, and he would bet that no one else has seen him like this either. That thought just made Sting smile more. Rogue turned his head away from embarrassment, and tried to move his legs to cover himself up, but Sting moved his body in between them so they couldn't move. "At least let me get in a good taste Rogue." Sting smirked once again before bringing his head down to Rogue's member, and gave the tip a lick, dragging his tongue along his slit in a long, fluid motion. Rogue felt the air caught in his throat as the shock of the new feeling spread throughout his body. Sting looked up to see Rogue's reaction and was more than happy to see it was going somewhere, finally. "So you like that huh? Well then, I won't just stop there." Sting said as he let go of Rogue's wrists. He felt that there was no way he was going to try and cover up now.

Rogue had to catch his breath slightly. He's never gone this far with anyone before, man or woman, so from here on out, everything was new to him. He didn't know what Sting planned to do, but he had an idea. When Rogue looked up again, he noticed that Sting was starting to suck his fingers, which confused Rogue to no end. Sting saw the questioning look on Rogue's face, and when his fingers were completely coated in saliva, he took them out of his mouth. "This going to feel really weird from here on out." Rogue raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant, but, Sting being Sting, he had his own way of answering. In a simultaneous motion, Sting took the tip of Rogue's member into his mouth, and inserted on or his fingers into Rogue's entrance. This was all a big shock to Rogue, who didn't know what to think of this whole thing. His body just felt weird as he felt his untouched entrance get penetrated by Sting's finger, and Sting's tongue swirling around the tip of his member. He could feel his body start to break out in a very light sweat as Sting took more and more of his member into his mouth, and insert his finger more and more at the exact same time. His mind didn't know what feeling to focus on, which was driving him crazy.

When Sting had almost all of Rogue's member in his mouth, and his finger in as far as it could reach, he paused for a moment, so see if Rogue was enjoying himself. From the light blush on his face, and the fact he was starting to pant, it was safe to say that he was enjoying himself. Sting let out a low moan to send vibrations throughout Rogue's member. Rogue's eyes widened. He could feel his legs start to shake a little from the feelings Sting was giving him. He was trying his best not to let out any loud moans, knowing Frosch was most likely still outside, so he quickly moved his free hand up to his mouth to muffle any noise he was undoubtedly going to make. Sting, again, didn't like the fact that Rogue was holding back, so, he figured he shouldn't hold back anymore. Without any warning, Sting started to bob his head up and down, moving his finger along to match up. Rogue's eyes started to tear up a little, with feelings of pleasure starting to spread throughout his body once again. Every time Sting bobbed his head, he took in a little more of Rogue's member, nearly deep throating him a few times, giving out a few moans and hums every once in a while to send more vibrations throughout Rogue's body. After a while, Sting inserted another one of his fingers into Rogue's entrance, scissoring him so he could get used to the feeling.

Rogue didn't know what to feel. He never even touched himself before, and even if he did, he was sure it wouldn't feel as good as it did right now. A few gasps escaped from Rogue's lips when he felt Sting's fingers rub up against something inside of him, causing him to buck his hips up in reaction to it. "Wh-What was-?" That was all Rogue managed to voice out before he quickly covered his mouth again to hold back his voice, when Sting inserted his third finger, doing everything he could to completely stretch out Rogue's entrance, while continuing to bob his head up and down on Rogue's length. Sting could tell that Rogue was getting close, but he wasn't going to let him cum just yet. He may be back to normal, but that little bit of his sadistic nature still lingured. Right when he felt that Rogue was about to cum, Sting completely removed his mouth and fingers from Rogue's entrance and member, and loomed over the other dragon slayer, licking his lips. "What-? Why did you-" Sting didn't want to bother explaining himself, so he leaned down and captured Rogue's lips in yet another kiss. It didn't last too long, but it was enough to bring a light blush across Rogue's face.

"Come on, I'm not going to let you have all of the fun." Sting said, as he started to take off his clothes. Rogue just looked up in awe, not sure how he should react. He was used to seeing parts of Sting exposed all the time, mainly his chest and stomach, but now, he was going to see Sting completely bare. This was definitely a first, and in practically no time at all, Sting was completely exposed, his clothes on the floor in a piled mess, but he didn't care. He crawled back over Rogue, who now had complete and utter lust in his eyes. "Heh, you know Rogue, it's no secret you're a closet masochist, am I right?" He said with a smirk, causing Rogue to blush a deep red. Sting was so blunt about it, who wouldn't be embarrassed by that statement? But it was kind of true. That's why Rogue didn't really fight back before when Sting was slowly going insane. Not wanting to answer, Rogue just gave a really small nod. "Alright then." Sting said as he started to line his own member up with Rogue's entrance. "So there's no need to worry about lubing up anymore then, right?" Not even bothering to wait for Rogue's answer, Sting swiftly and harshly entered Rogue, entering in as far as it could go. Sure, he didn't want to hurt Rogue too badly, now, but he also didn't want to worry too much about that.

But for now, he had to wait. He looked to see Rogue's eyes widen from the sudden intrusion. His fingers digging into the bed sheets as he tried to steady his breathing to get used to Sting. After about a minute, Rogue gave a nod, and Sting took that as an opportunity to start moving. He was being nice about it and started off slowly, barely rocking Rogue's body with his own, feeling him tense up every once in a while. Whenever he felt this, Sting would hold Rogue close to him, licking and biting his neck. Anything he could to distract him from any kind of pain. How he could even think of doing this against Rogue's will earlier, he didn't know. He wouldn't know what he could do with himself if he actually went through with that.

When Rogue seemed to start getting used to it, Sting started to pick up the pace a little. He could feel Rogue tightening up around him when he seemed to hit a spot inside of him, causing Rogue to arch his back up off the bed and letting out a sharp gasp. Sting just laughed a little. "Did that feel good Rogue? Want me to hit that spot again?" Without even bothering to wait for a reply, Sting pulled out so only the tip was left inside and gave a good hard thrust, hitting the same spot.

Sting kept up the same movement, hitting the same spot over and over again to give Rogue only the best feelings he could. Soon enough, Rogue couldn't help himself, and reached up and hugged Sting, pulling him closer with each new thrust. "Sting...I can't...I'm gonna..." Rogue couldn't even finish one sentence. He was in so much pleasure, he thought he was going to lose his mind.

This just made Sting laugh once again, driving him to do more and more to Rogue. "Already Rogue? We're just getting started." Wanting to change positions, Sting pulled Rogue up so he was in his lap now, continuing to thrust into him, just deeper now. "Though I can't blame ya. How does it feel to lose your virginity?" Sting could feel the sweat starting to fall down his face and the back of his neck. He could feel himself starting to go over the edge too, but he wasn't going to be the first one to cum. Though, the continuing whimpers and moans coming from Rogue right next to his ear were not making it easy for him. Then the two heard something that they weren't expecting or wanted.

A knock at the door.

They stopped dead in their tracks, so to speak, just to see who it was. Hopefully not Minerva, that was the last thing either of them wanted. "Sting? Rogue? Are you in there?" Thank goodness it wasn't her, but Rufus. He was at least a little more sensible than Minerva.

Sting let out a sigh of relief, but then an idea came to his mind. He was going to have a little bit of fun with this. He gave Rogue a smirk, making Rogue look extremely worried. "Sorry Rogue, but I don't want to shout right now." Rogue seemed confused at first, but then his eyes widened when Sting suddenly stood up, while he was still inside him. Not wanting to fall, Rogue clung onto Sting, digging his nails into his back. Sting made his way over to the door, every once in a while thrusting into Rogue as he took a step, causing Rogue to hold onto him tighter. When he made it to the door, Sting began to talk through the door. "Rogue's resting up for tomorrow, what do you want?" His words sounded normal, but unbeknownst to Rufus, he was continually thrusting into Rogue, picking up the pace every passing second, Rogue using every ounce of his willpower not to be too loud.

"I noticed Frosch out in the hallway." Rufus replied, oblivious to what was going on on the other side of the door.

"Ah yeah, Rogue thought it would be nice if Frosch got some air." He lied thrusting hard into that spot inside Rogue that drove him crazy. "He's not gonna be up until morning, so can you watch Frosch? He said it was alright if you agreed." He asked, causing Rogue's eyes to widen. "Don't worry, Rufus won't do anything like the Miss did." He whispered that last part to make sure Rufus didn't hear, causing Rogue to calm down.

"Well, alright." With that, Sting could hear the sound of footsteps walking away.

Not having to hold back anymore, Sting let Rogue's legs drop and turned him so he was leaning against the door and began to thrust into him mercilessly. "Wow Rogue, you were really turned on from almost getting caught. Who knew you were so lewd." Sting teased, pulling Rogue's thighs closer to him with each thrust.

"I-I'm not-" Rogue couldn't even defend himself, he could feel his mind going blank as he got closer and closer to going over the edge.

"Come on. Admit it, you love the thought of getting caught." Sting said smuggly. Then, leaning against Rogue, licking the shell of his ear, he whispered. "Or you could just admit you love getting fucked by me."

Sting's breath against his hot, sweaty skin made Rogue shudder. He couldn't deny that what he was feeling now with Sting was incredible. "I love-AH!" Rogue let out a startled yell when he felt Sting reach around and start to jerk him off, pumping his hand to match his thrusts.

"Sorry Rogue, I'm so close, it's not even funny. I want us to cum together." Sting had been holding himself back to both enjoy this as long as he could, and to see if he and Rogue could cum together. Seconds before he finally went over the edge, Sting pulled Rogue's head back and captured his lips in one final kiss before they both came. Sting deep inside of Rogue, and Rogue in Sting's hand. With a final shudder, Rogue's body went limp, his breath reduced to mild panting, and his eyes glazed over slightly. Sting had to hold Rogue up to make sure he didn't fall to the ground, not that he could blame Rogue for feeling this way after what they did. He looked at his hand to se it was practically covered in Rogue's cum "Wow, you were really holding it back weren't you Rogue?" Sting teased, licking his fingers clean. "Mmm, not bad though." With the little energy he had, he brought Rogue back over to his bed and laid him down. Unfortunately, since Rogue was completely exposed, Sting could see the areas where he hit him earlier, causing him to frown slightly. He could feel himself being full of regret, but those feelings didn't last long. He looked up and saw Rogue's peaceful, sleeping face, facing towards him. He seemed so calm, and that was enough to make Sting smile. He leaned over and gave Rogue one last kiss on the forehead before he tucked himself in next to the other dragon slayer as he drifted off to sleep as well.

There you go, hope you guys enjoyed it and again, sorry for the wait


End file.
